Darkness and the light (ByronXBurdine full stories)
by Five-Princess
Summary: A strange addiction cames to her since her date at Chrismas. Follow the full adventures of Burdine Maxwell and Byron Powell. All BXB stories in it: Misletoe, Diamonds, All Night Long (With extra wrong lyrics), Totally Recall (Remake), For The First Time, Never Close Our Eyes, Puppy Love, Escape From Danger, The Wedding Of Mister annd Miss Powell.


AN: Happy Bday Choppy-Chua. This is a mini-gift for you (Sorry, I know it's really late)! I hope you love it as much you love BXB. For some who don't know where they are, this is a Bratz story from Byron Powell (parody of Simon Cowell) and Burdine Maxwell (Parody of Barbie or by her real name, Barbara Millicent Roberts). This story explain how Byron learns Burdine's name in To Catch A Trief. I watched carefully and I heard he accually said Burdine and she don't know his name so it's extremly cute. It's also my special for Chrismas... because I don't want to wait 'til there for write this.

It was a wonderful 24 December 2005 at Stilesville. Everyone was celebrating Chrismas. Everyone, exept a tall blond woman called Burdine Maxwell. She is now passing her 10th Chrismas alone with herself. She was cleaning her office like each year. She wished for so many years being with someone and stay this way. She looks up the sky the night on and she points her star, still want to have a soul sister to keep her calm. Like each year after passing a hour in the front of her huge pink window, she picks her bag and goes to the gym. How can her Chrismas be worst?

''I hate holidays! ALL of it! I can't belive people are accually buying that trash! Ugh... Maybe it can be an idea for next year special! Whatever...'' Said the woman looking to the ground. She took her pass and put it on a electronic grey machine. ''Either way, I better start working if I want to stay thin for the next year.'' Said Burdine already climbing in the other machine, one way bigger with a clock on it. She softly press the start buttom and starts running. ''Hey gorgeous!'' Said a strange black haired man who scares her. ''AHH! Mother of pink you scare me you bastard!'' She screams angry. ''Sorry. You too you are alone for Chrismas?'' He asked with a cute smile. ''It's not your business mister! Hey, you are Byron Powell! The stupid guy who left me behind the door last month! YOU BASTARD!'' Finished Burdine before the man lights up. ''I don't... WAIT A SECOND! You are the blond woman who though MY dog was yelling at you!'' He said before both starts screaming. Burdine didn't remember she was running! She felt down the machine and felt on the young animator. ''Hum... I'm sorry. It's not me being rude on a lady like that. What is your name?'' He asked getting up and her too. ''You don't know my name? I am Burdine Maxwell, the founder, manager, and editor of Your Thing Magazine and the reigning queen of-'' She said before Byron finished. ''Yeah yeah... Queen of the world!'' He said making Burdine laugh because he wasn't even close to the answer. ''Queen of Fashion dummy.'' She responds with a girly smile. Byron never seen her like that. He felt all fuzzy inside and he wanted more. ''Maybe we can pick a coffee or something like that! You look extremly beautiful. '' He said leaving a long silence after.

Burdine ran away in tears forgetting her purse and her cellphone. ''Hey come back, you forgot your stuffs!'' Byron screams but it was too late. Burdine was already outside of the gym, crying like crazy. She continued to walk but without her notice, Byron was following. She enters into a dark broken school. He still follow. She enters into a tiny room, removing her little pink jacked. She looks into a little bed with a hundred ones around it. Byron looks carefully to the decoration and saw that it wasn't a school, it was an adoption center. He seen even more carefully, he was there when he was younger. ''W-w-w-what are you doing here?'' Asked Byron scare. ''WHAT? What are YOU doing here?'' She said as angry than earlier. ''You forgot your stuff! You should thanks me!'' Byron answered with a blush. ''Well, thanks! Now go away!'' She reply. ''As long as you don't tell me why you are here, I don't more a finger and you neither!'' The man helt her hand. Ok... I'm here because... I'm always alone at Chrismas... I hate this. I... I'm adopted.'' Burdine said before falling on Byron's shoulder and starts crying like if she was lost into a island and someone found her. ''I... I didn't knew you were that lonely. If I knew, I would be more kind and gentle with you... I'm sorry.'' The man said before tooking her chin and left it up to look again in her eyes. ''Now that you know this I must ask you something...'' The platinum blond said. ''What is it?'' He asked gently. ''Do you... hum... ARE YOU... forget this...'' She said without completly letting her man's silence. ''Tell me. I won't laugh and I'll be true to you.''

''Hum... I'm not sure if it's a really good idea you know...'' She reply really shy and with a huge cute blush. ''Please.'' Byron said. ''Ok... It's really wierd but... hum... did you already been kissed by someone?'' Burdine said asking the question too fast but Byron still heard it and did a smile to prove it. ''No. I'm way too busy to have a girfriend... but somedays... I just wish I can have one to hold and take care.'' He said holding her hands. ''That's sweet... really sweet. Oh, and me neither I... I think people didn't like me enough when I was a teenager.'' She said. ''So it won't disturb if I say there is a misletoe on the top of our heads?'' Byron said with a huge smile. ''WHAT?'' Burdine said looking up and seeing the cute little red decoration. ''Crap...'' The woman whispers by looking down and again, Byron took her chin and level it up to his dark brown eyes. He slided his arms around her leaving her breathless. She puts her two weak arms around his neck. ''I think you look beautiful tonight.'' Byron said. ''Shut up and kiss me you delightful boy.'' Said Burdine colliding her lips to his to make only one perfect moment.

Few hours later, Byron took her at home but before entering, he asked her a question. ''Hum... sorry but... what is your name again? I just hope to not forget it.'' The man said. Burdine took a pen from her purse and write down on Byron's hand her name with her phone number. ''Call me if you feel lonely again.'' She said. Byron looks his left hand, the one her name with the number was on it, and when he remove it, Burdine was already gone. Byron didn't remember he was still sweating out after this. He closed his hand and said: ''I swear I'm gonna... oh man...'' He open again his hand and the number was gone. ''I swear one day, I'm gonna marry you... Burnice! I swear it!''

The end.  
-

Name: All Night Long Show: Bratz Couple: BurdineXByron Genre: Romance,Songfiction.  
Where and When: Start in Byron's house in Valentine day at 3 o'clock.  
Message before : Burdine is in pyjamas ok. Lyrics made by me. Sorry if its wrong. Insired by the song All Night Long from Demi Lovato, Missy Elliott and Timbaland. Insired too from Bad Romance from Lady Gaga. Enjoy !  
-

I love the way you talking. I'm loving what you do, boy. I don't fall easy all did. I never had a love like this before.

Byron was in his bedroom. He was sweetly sleeping. Stangely, a woman pop out in his back without his notice. She cover his eyes with a pink pillow. He was screaming to finaly breath but before, the evil woman pull his legs to put him in her mustang.

I like to put your number, put your number in my phone, phone phone, phone yeah. So call me call me when your all alone, lone, lone lone.

The evil woman climb in her pink car, closed the door that she earlier open and went away with Byron in the backseats.

Don't make plans, come with me and spend all night long. I want you here. I want you bad. Let's keep the party going all night long. A-a-a all night.

When she arrive at her destination with her kind of boyfriend, she get out by the front doors again of the car and open the backs one. Byron opens his eyes.

- Are you crazy ?  
- ... of you.  
- Not funny. Its 3 o'clock the morning and you bring me to your house. I work tomorrow.  
- Do I look like someone who care ?  
- Your evil did you already think of that ?  
- That why I don't care.

She get in and sit on the floor of the car. She picks the same pillow that make the black hair guy lost his mind for a moment and put it again on his dark brown eyes. He screamed again.

- Sh... I won't hurt you.

She picks his arms and pull him into her house during he felt again asleep.

I'm on an other planet. I made an other univers. You may not understand it. Sooner or later baby you will learn.

She open rudly her entering door and pull her boy to her room. The blond hair woman went to the bathroom get something. During those horrible seconds, the man opens his eyes and saw he had tap everywhere on his body.

- You won't have me that easy Burdine.

At least he know who is it.

I like to put your number, put your number in my phone, phone phone, phone yeah. So call me call me when your all alone, lone, lone lone.

She get out of her bathroom with a knife in her left hand.

- You're not gonna...  
- Maybe, if you stay calm I will maybe even not touch you.  
- Are you in drugs or what ?  
- Your my only drug.  
- Are you okay ?  
- Yes.  
- HELP ! SHE IS CRAZY !

He starts moving in all the ways. Burdine came closer and put her other hand on his torso.

- God... HELP !  
- He don't heard you. - Why you picked me ? I did nothing that can make you happier !  
- I know. You're just, hot.

He blushed and still stressed out for what she's gonna do with himself. He graspered and after calm himself.

- B...B...Burdine ?  
- Yes ?  
- Would you PLEASE stop this ?  
- Nope.  
- Please ! Come on ! Its not time to play.  
- Sorry Byron.  
- Please. Just tell me what I did so I can say sorry and go sleep at my house.  
- Byron, Byron, Byron. Stop it kk. - If I don't stop what you gonna do ?  
- I have a knife here.  
-... and ? Kill me ? God. PLEASE !

She remove Byron's shirt. He blushed again and shy smile.

Don't make plans, come with me and spend all night long. I want you here. I want you bad. Let's keep the party going all night long. A-a-a all night.

Her blue eyes were in his dark eyes. She just wanted to love him but hurt him at the same freaking time. She put her knife on the coffee table. Her eyes were still stuck in his. She was frozen.

- Now that your calm I can say why you're here.  
- Hun what ? You said something.  
- Do you want to know why you're here ?  
- Yeah !  
- I...hum. * grasp* I love you.

He did some big eyes. Burdine laughs.

- Can I go home now.  
- No !  
- Why...  
- Because I didn't finish with you Mister Powell.  
- That why I'm taped on the top of your bed !  
- Shut up !

He automaticly shut his mouth.

We can party all night. Wanna spend the night. Boy you can be my type we can play all night. This is real night suckers liars (I'm not sure of this one...) I don't by. You play baby I play wild. I'm so alone. No one is home. I got you number in my telephone. Wanna be your girl. Wanna be my man. Going to a week make no offence ( Still not sure).

Burdine sure that he won't lisent again picks a piece of grey tap and put it on his mouth. She sit on the bed. Slowly, the blond touched his manhood ( I'm laughing of him !). The only sound in the room was Byron's trying to scream but he can't. His legs were moving trying themself to to get out of the evil woman's plans.

- Stop moving. I'm not gonna hurt you.

Again, he didn't lisent. Burdine picks her knife and hurt his arm even if she promis to not hurt him. A big red mark was on it. Even than many blood was falling down.

- If you don't stop, I'll kill you.

He frozed. Burdine remove the tap she placed on his mouth to let him breath.

- I'm sorry.  
- No I am.  
- How can you be sorry?  
- 'Cause I was in love with you and...  
- Me too.  
- Burdine, really, why did you bring me here.  
- I don't know. Stop asking question would you ?

He closed his eyes. She replace the tap at the same place. He was scared. She remove his jeans ( Because he felt asleep with his clothes on like me!) and went to the top of him. She placed her knife and starts to cut his torso. He was screaming again. She was so in love. It was terrible and pathetic.

Party rock, when you're were. At the bar, we will get. We won't get at all. We-we won't get at all. 2X (Again not sure of this part. )

Burdine cut everywhere exept his face. She put her murder (knife) on her right cheek and cut. Byron finally get one of his arm out. He removed to tap.

- Why did you did this ?  
- Cause I love you.  
- That doesn't count. - Yes...

Byron picks the knife who was in her hand and cut the tap that was covering only the top on him. He sit in the bed after two hours down.

- Can I go now ?  
- Yes. * cry*  
- You're sure ?  
- Byron you can go. You can tell this to the police so I can go for the fifth time in jail and maybe not come back.  
- Crud...

When he get up, he picks his pants and put it on.

- Can I stay ?  
- Why would you stay with a freak like me ? *continue to cry*  
- Cause I know for the first time of my live, you cry for real.

She looked at him and her sweet smile came few seconds after.

- Really ?  
- Yeah. And you wanna know something more cool ?  
- What ?  
- I love you.  
- You're joking right.  
- Maybe. You guess. I will not joke with a girl who try to kill me because she love me to much. Either way, my fans are more crazy. But only you can make it right.

He smiled too. After, the tall woman get up and hugs Byron who was a little bit taller than him. She looked her shoes and remove man was now taller than her. He picks her by the waist, pulling her closer and kiss her.

-... Only you can make me happy.  
- So, you love me crazy. - You forgot something.  
- What ? - Guess.  
- Mother of pink Byron ! I always need to guess with you.  
- You don't need to guess no more you find it.  
- Mother of pink ?  
- Yeah. Its cute when you say it. I just... can't handle it. I just want to kiss you when you say it.

Don't make plans, come with me and spend all night long. I want you here. I want you bad. Let's keep the party going all night long. A-a-a all night.

The next morning, they both wake-up naked.

- Gosh. - Don't tell me that we hum... did it.

They looked each other and laugh. After this, they kissed but this time it was longer.

The end... oh I forgot. EVIL LAUGH AT THE END OF THE SONG !

Please comment !  
-

A/N: This is another version of "Totally Recall" Hope you like it!

All started when...

It was a wonderful Monday morning at Styleville. All the girls were shopping. Hey Yaz, did you found new shoes for the party? Said the blond angel. Yes. Jade passed me some. Said the four teenagers saw Burdine but there was something wrong with her. She was crying. Girls, why does Burdine cry? Asked Jade. I don't know... Said the dark skined girl called Sasha. Sooner, a not-so-tall man with a black shirt, black hair and brown eyes came. Hey girls, do you still come to the party? Asked The man. Byron, do you know what's going on with Burdine? Asked Yazmin. No I don't sorry. I need to admet that... she is kinda cute. Said Byron. The girls looked at him with big eyes. What? He said shy. GO TELL HER! The four Bratz said at the same time. Ok you genius, tell me how! He continued by asking. Demand her in a date,...Said Yaz before Cloe continue with : ...write her a letter,... Next Jade cut with: ...Go talk to her or,...  
Sasha finished with : ...or go finally say you are sorry for what's happen't at London. Byron was so confused. The truth is that the man really does love Burdine and it's not only for the fact that she is cute. She was one of the most beautiful woman he ever saw. She was maybe evil and really devilisious but he don't look this way. He loves her like this.

IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!

I'll go right now tell her! He said already started to run to her. She entered in the building with still Byron who was following. Finally, she entered in the elevator. He entered. You don't work here. Said the blond and evil woman. I NEED TO TELL YOU SOMETHING! I... He said before something wrong happent. The elevator stopped to move. Oh no... He said. IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT! Burdine screamed. I'm sorry. PLEASE! He said by crying. Why are you crying? What? I.. don't... Could you stop. Byron. She said coming closer and hugs him. I just wanted to ask you if... you wanna go to the cinemas with me. He finally asked. What? With me? But... I'm not... you said to those crappy Bratz that you hate me. She said. Maybe, I might lied. You're such a pretty girl. Said the american with a british accent (Either way, he always got one). She needed to blush. So... if we get out of here, do you wanna? He said. Of Course. Burdine affirmated. Few minutes after, Burdine was asleep. By chance, Byron brings a pencil and papers. He starts to written a letter to the woman who was sleeping beside him. During her sleep, Burdine was talking. She was saying the name of Byron. Why him? He written a few words and he was done. At the moment she wake-up, Byron was already smilling. Hi Burdine. I hum... did something for you. He said looking really shy, dumb and cheezy. Thanks. She answered. She opens the letter and starts to read :

Dear Burdine, I know I might sound stupid right know. I just don't want to ruins your life. I really like you. It's just... I just need to look at you and I don't feel the pain. I'm really sorry for whats happen't at London. I'll never do this again. Burdine I really want you. People say that you are an evil witch but I don't see this part. For me, you are the most sweet person on Earth. Your eyes, your lips, your sweet way to be angry, your hole self is perfect. If we stay stuck in this elevator, I want you to know that I'll still love you. Right now, I heard you saying my name. Tell me that I have a chance. Tell me that I can be with you. I love you. More than anything on the univert... even my life. If we die here, I'll promis that I'll always protect you. I'll always make you feel good. If one day I do something wrong, you can punch me in the face. When I met you, you were someone that I didn't even know the name. Now, I screamed it each night. I don't care if people say things about you. If you want, we can disapear at the place you want and never come back or even better. I can stop being a spy and I'll go help you with Your Think. I'll do all for you. Even suicide.

-Byron Powell (NOT MYRON!)

True Lovers

How can you write so beautiful things ? Said Burdine.I just look at you. He said. She smiled widely. He came so close that their nose rubbed like in all her dreams. She wanted to kiss him but she felt something blocking her. Hum... could you...hum... close your eyes? Said Byron after leaving a grasp. She slowly closes her eyes. Byron collided his lips with hers. During their kiss, the man picks her hands and hold it tight. At the moment she opens her eyes, Byron was already done with her. Did I hurt you? 'cause it was my first kiss. Said Byron. No no... hum... it was perfect. Wait a second... your first kiss? With me? She asked with a sweet blush covering her nose, her cheeks and her lips. Yes. I thought it won't... disturb anyone if I do it here... with you. It not that I wanted another girl. I just... betted I'll never kiss you. He said his left hand on her blushed cheek. By suprise, all the lights turn off. The couple was in a complete dark. Byron, me too it was my first kiss and... I swear it was the best. The tall blond said. They were both scare. Where are you? Said Burdine by crying and screaming. Hush... I'm there. Said Byron holding Burdine's waist. The black-hair dude picks a flashlight and turn it on. Hello beautiful. He whispered. The blond girl with the pink uniform kissed him on the cheek and next leave a laugh. The lovers looked at each other before the elevator falled. Burdine was screaming and Byron was holding her tight.

Getting Cold

Arrived at -7 floor, they both getting really cold. Byron checked the temperature and it was -15. It might getting more cold. One chance that Byron bring his coat. Byron, I'm scare. Said the beautiful woman in panic. Byron removed his coat, smiled at his supposed girlfriend and puts the coat on Burdine's shoulders. Byron... I don't need- ... of course you do. I don't want you to pick a cold. Imagine if I didn't came to ask you to go out with me. You will be all alone. He said to her. He came closer and kiss her again. The trouble was going more and more. The elevator felt again but this time, it was more than 10 floors, it was 20 floors. It was about 10 KM under the civilisation. The cold was getting hot and the hot was going heavy.

Sweet Pain

Burdine removed his coat. Byron rolled his eyes. She slided her finger on his shirt. They were under 27 floors under the block. He removed his shirt. Burdine's face was epic. She was blushed like fire, she was frozen like ice, her heart was beating so fast that it stop (exageration), she felt finally alive. Wow...Your smexy. She whispered. Byron was slowly unbuttoning Burdine's vest to next remove it. Can we really do this here, Byron? Asked the woman. I don't wanna die without trying with you. I love you. He whispered because he was too tired. The man removed the elastic that was holding her hair in place. A bunch of blond-white hair falled on her face. They were all curvy and soft. And you say that I'm crazy to call you pretty. He said. You might be crazy. I'm not pretty. I think you do an hallucination. She said. Byron picks his camera and pick a picure of his lover. Would you stop laughing, I don't even touch you. He said. She smiled. He puts the camera in his pocket and kiss Burdine. She looked at him and next, she placed her two arms around him. Don't ever leave me alone. She said.

Finally out

Burdine felt again asleep on his shoulder. Byron wasn't able to even close his eyes only because he was sure that something will happen't. He was sure it been like... 5 month he was there. He finally close his eyes and felt asleep. When he wake-up, he was in the Bratz's office. The four were all smiling. What happen't? He asked really stressed. You and Burdine were stuck in the elevator for three hours. Me and Jade heard some screams so we went see the janitor and he opens the elevator's door. Burdine is in her office. Said Sasha. He automaticly get up and runned to Burdine's office. He opens rudely the door and saw his lover on a couch still sleeping with a blanket on the top of her. Don't wake-up her, the doctor is coming. Said Kaycee, one of the tweevils. The doctors bring her at the hospital. Is she is okay? Byron asked to the first doctor he saw. Hum... we don't know. We are trying to wake-up her. I think she is in a deep comas. Explain the doctor. Is she will wake-up soon? Please, answer meAsked the british. No. The doctor said. This answer destroyed Mister Powell so easily. Another doctor came out of the room and screamed : Doctor Whisles, she is wake-up! They all runned to the room. Byron saw something he wish never see one day. He saw Burdine's body all burned. She was crying like never. Burdine? The man asked. She looked at him. The doctors leave them alone. Byron came closer and kiss Burdine on the lips. Stop this. You think I'm ugly. She said. No I ain't! You are still beautiful. He finished. Burdine looked at him and said :Really? He nodded his head. He hugs her and she did the same to him. Let's go home okay sweety? He preposed to Burdine. Anytime! Said Burdine. After this, Byron brings Burdine to the big party.

The End

A/N: This is what happen't before For the first time. -

This is my new songfiction. I was lisening to my MP3 and I did this with MANY songs ! Hope you like and if you don't like the couples, do your own story ! P.S: I don't own the songs nor Bratz. Couple is B.P./B.M. (I luv this couple !)

Chapter 1: Only a date ? Or a dream ?

Burdine

Angel From Natasha Bedingfield

It was a cold winter in Styleville. Everyone was at they house. Everyone exept Burdine. Why she was outside at -10 degres and at 2:30 the morning ?

Bad Romance From Lady Gaga

She was walking. She looked at a window and saw her love, secret crush and supposed ennemi Byron Powell. He was asleep on the couch with a book in hands. She smiled widely and went away. Still smiling after the half of an hour, she was questionning herself. Why does she loves HIM ? He was just... not her types. She prefer guy with less... him. It was understood and unknow. It was wrong. She knew he was to an other girl.

He about to lose me From Britney Spears

She felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked back and saw Byron. '' What are you doing outside at that hour ?'' He asked gently to the woman. '' You ?'' She returns. '' Not your busness !'' He said. '' Do you thinks why am I here is yours ?'' '' Why do you ask many questions ?'' '' I hate you... did you know ?'' She said with tears in her eyes. ''He About to lose me'' she said in her head.

Byron

Just A Dream from Nelly

He waked up. It was still snowing but he was inside. He starts hitting his head. '' Why didn't I tell her ?'' he said to himself. The thing is,he loves her. The brown eyes boy went to the kitchen and saw a note. He reads it. It was the phone number of Burdine. He waked up but for real. It was only just a dream...

Bad Romance From Lady Gaga

He was really in love with her but how you can say to a psycho of pink that try to take control of the world because of four little brats that he is in love with her. He felt dead. Understood, dead, stupid and drunk of her.

(Drop Dead) Beautiful From Britney Spears

He went in city to tell her. He finally saw her. She was beautiful but only in his eyes. The others thinks she is so ugly and she looks like a witch. He can't belive it ! '' Whatch out you jerk !'' She said bumped into Byron with a pack of boxes in her hands. '' Sorry...'' Said the man helping her to get all her boxes. '' Again a evil plan in mind ?'' He chucked with a full smile. '' It's not your busness mister. '' '' Sorry...'' He said sadly. '' Hum... *grasp* you look pretty today !'' He whispered but Burdine head it. She blushed and went away.

Chapter 2: When hell begin

Burdine

Monster from Meg and Dia

Few days after this accident, Burdine still felt the butterflies he makes to her. She felt that monster that no one else make her feels. How should she feel now ? She was confused about all ! She know what can make her feel better. Being with him. She picked her black coat (its winter), puttet her boots and get out of her house. She runned faster as she can. She stopped in the front of his house. She was frozen and not only by the cold breath of winter.

Parachute From Cheryl Cole

She knocked at the white door. He didn't responce. She tried again and still no answer. The blond woman starts to scream. She starts kicking the door until Byron opens finally the door but in boxers. '' Hum.. sorry.'' She said . '' Are you okay ? You look desespered !'' He whispered because Burdine wake up him. '' I need to talk, can I enter please ?'' She said. '' Come !'' He answered.

Trip to your heart From Britney Spears

She enters removing her coat. ''Your pretty today !'' He whispered to her during he puts a pyjamas bottom. '' Thanks.'' She said. They start talking about all. They didn't get a querel like always. ''Can I ask you something ?'' Said the man. '' Shoot !'' Said Burdine . '' Do you... hum... love me ?'' Byron asked shy. '' Why do you-'' She said before beeing cutted by Byron, he said '' I don't want you to tell me if you do and you don't wanna say it''.

Both

My Dilemma From Selena Gomez

'' What ?'' She asked. ''I sorta... no I AM hum... I... *grasp*.'' He tried to speak. She looked at him with the same smile than the other day when he way sleeping. '' You're so complicaded sometimes !'' She said.

We own the night From Selena Gomez and Pixie Lott

He try to tell her. He was so close. She kissed him on the cheek. The man blushed. '' Burdine, I... really... I... I love you. '' He said during the girl was chocked. '' I know it's wierd but... hum...'' He said. '' I love you too Byron. '' She whispered. He looked at her and kisses her on the lips. She didn't pull him away. She didn't have the energy to do it. They were in his bedroom, in his bed, in the night. It was their night... and no one else can't make this night stop.

Chapter 3: I need you.

Byron

Bad Romance From Lady Gaga

Why should they stop here ? They both happy. '' Prove it if you love me !'' Said Burdine. '' How ?'' He starts thinking and finally know how. '' Do you mean that...'' He said. '' Do what you want !'' She said. She was in his arms wide awake, wide asleep. ''I need you...'' He whispered. '' I do too...'' She spoke. He starts removing her clothes. It was bad.

Burdine

Trip to your heart From Britney Spears

Before he starts removing her clothes, she was wearing a pink t-shirt with a pyjamas bottom with flowers. His pyjamas was all grey with stripes.  
'' What are you doing ?'' The girl said to her kind of boyfriend. '' I love you...'' He said looking more evil than Burdine. She felt like a slave for him. He removed her pony-tail and starts kissing her in the neck. She sighs a few time but it was of the hotness of the room. Her breath was more and more naughty, hot, sexy and freak. They both want each other more than anything. More than their lifes.

Chapter 4: Welcome to hell ! (May can be mature)

Both

Love You Like A Love Song From Selena Gomez

Burdine puts on some music. They were in a forest so no one can heard the screams of the lovers. The music was loud. It was a slow song. A love song. The bass was hard. And it was repeating again and again. She was on the top of him. She was naked and beautiful. He was frozen. He was naked too. ''Are you okay?'' He whisprered close to the ear of the girl so she can head. '' Yes...'' She said the same way. She picked a bottle of whisky and open it. Slowly, she let the liquid goes on both bodies. She was mad. After all those years, she never felt this good feeling with him.

So Good From Bratz

They were going down and down. Closer and closer to hell. The songs were louder and louder. It was toxic. They don't care. Her ears were bleeding of the song. They were finally one. His ears were bleeding too. He came inside her. Her heart stops beating. Her veins was out of control. She was bad.

Toxic From Britney Spears

This song was playing. She starts screaming. She could not heard herself. She starts shaking. It was too much. Her heart felt explosed. He was still down of her. He heard nothing but the screams of Burdine. The woman screamed his name a hundred time and even more. He was just whispering some swears.

Teeth From Lady Gaga

His teeth was bitten her nibbles. He stopped swearing but the woman starts. The fire was in the house, and it was no jokes. Her hips were going back and front. '' Go faster! '' Said Byron. She felt butterflies hitting her. She did like he said. She went faster. They don't care about the fire behind them. It just make everything hotter and naughtier.

Chapter 5: We burning together.

Just A Dream from Nelly

He wished that this time it wasn't a dream. He loves the feeling she make to himself. '' I love you...'' She said during tears were in her beautiful blue eyes. Finally they wake-up. The danger was near. The fire was close. Burdine was holding tight Byron and he kisses her for maybe the last time on the lips. He turns off the radio. Burdine was still hearding him breating. She can heard the fire burning all the room. She hearding herself on orgasm. '' Your pretty today...'' He affirmated. '' Why each day that I see you, you say that I'm pretty ?'' The woman asked. He just said : '' Because you are always pretty.'' The sun was going up.

Bad Romance From Lady Gaga

He was out of her. She was sleeping in his arms. They were dressed. Byron was in his pyjamas and Burdine was in hers. He picked her in his arms and get out by the window. The fire eated his house little by little during the hero was going away with Burdine. When she wake-up, she was in her room. Byron wasn't there. She called him.

All Night Long From Demi Lovato

He responce. '' Hello ?'' He said. '' Where are you ? I did a dream, I know it might be wierd but I need to talk to you. '' She said. Burdine finds a magazine. It said that last night, Byron saved a blond girl from burning. Maybe it was her. Maybe it was real. '' Burdine... it wasn't a dream...I saved you.'' He said. She putted down her phone and hurry up to his house. She saw that all was burned. She finds one of her shoes. Everyone was there, The Bratz, the twivils and Byron.

Hurry up and Save me From Tiffany Giardina

''I didn't saved the other one.'' Said Byron who was behind her. ''It's okay...I don't need it.'' Said Burdine. ''I just need you...'' She continued. He hugs her and next, leaves a sweet kiss on her lips. She thought that she will never feel this again. ''I'll always love you...''She said. ''Even if I dated a guy thought that it was a girl ?'' He asked. ''Even if you dated a guy and you thought it was a girl.'' She answered. ''Even if I have an evil twin ?''  
He said. ''Even if you have an evil twin'' She said. ''Even if I dressed up as an old ugly girl only to be your friend, to know that you like and maybe be your best friend?'' He asked. ''Even if... wait. What?'' She said. '' I did this for you.'' He said. She starts laughing with tears. ''Burdine... can I ask you something?'' He asked. ''Go... shoot.'' She said with a smile. ''HEEEEEY!'' He screamed for everyone to hear. Everyone looked at them. ''Burdine, I know we aren't the best of all friend. I know that WE for you doesn't exist. I just... felt in love with you and for the first time, I will prouve it to you. You're the most beautiful woman on Earth. You are the most evil but fine sweetest queen I ever met. I love you too much to not ask you this question. '' He said. '' You're not gonna... no. NO!'' She said. He put a knee on the floor and open a little box with a ring in it.

Marry You from Bruno Mars

''Burdine Maxwell, will you marry me?'' He asked to the girl before she starts crying of joy. All the girls were screaming : ''AWW HOW CUTE!'' ''Byron, no...I cannot do this.'' she said. ''No...? But Burdine... I love you.'' He said with tears in his eyes. ''I need to go...'' She said already walk to her house but Byron ''hugs'' her feet and starts to cry harder. ''Don't go. I love you.'' He said by crying. She get out of his arms and went away... like when he was young.

Chapter 6: No one like me...

Byron

Flashback

When he was young (5 to 20 years old), the parents of Byron wasn't there for him. His father was an animator like Byron today and his mom was too much carring about the nature to care about a little kid of 10 years old. At this age, Byron had red hair and not his accual black hair. ''Byron, sweety, mommy is goin in a big meeting to save the Earth. There is $10 on the table for you. Good night and I love you...'' Said his mom. The young boy was trying to get a hug from his mom but she went away before. He went to his bedroom, locked the door and cry like every night since he was 5. ''No one like me...'' He whispered with his teddy bear in hands.

End of flashback

Only You From Bratz

Few weeks later, nothing get better. First, he lost his dog Ozzy. Second, he been fired of his job. Finally, Burdine stops talking to him. What he will do now? He lost his friend, his profession and the girl he loves in one month. He don't deserves to live on Earth. He need to die. He runned to the direction of a brige. He looked down before a blond girl in pyjamas runned to his direction. It was Burdine. His Burdine. ''Don't jump for this sweety.'' She said. Why did she needed to call him like her mom does? ''Why shouldn't ? No one like me, even you.'' He said again crying. ''Byron, I will never like you. I will only love you.'' She said by hugging him. ''You really do like a guy like me?'' He asked. ''I'll always do.'' She said.

Bad Romance From Lady Gaga

''So... would you marry me?'' He asked. '' Hum...''She thinks about it. Byron Powell, the most famous animator in the world, wants her and it's no jokes. She looked at him. She looked at his cute face with few tears haunting it, at his messed hair and at his cute smile making her falling without the notice of any one. ''Byron... ok...'' she said. She nodded her head and starts to cry by her turn. He came closer, kiss her, put her the diamond ring and picks her in his rough arms to next, bring her in a hotel room. He never felt alone after this and Burdine too. They were the perfect two. Who notice it ? They do and they are happy with this. They don't care about the others. It's their lifes, their love and their relation. They want to stay like this until another querel come. Until they are again sorry and make love again. Next, Byron and Burdine will lose everything to restarts again and again. Like a movie. Like a love song. Like the Eternity or the meaning of Forever. Forever and always...They will always love love and need each other. Even if they have a bad romance.

THE END !

A/N: Hello my friend ! This is my new story about Burdine and Byron. Give me comments cause I pick request for all the shows. Maybe I'll do a story about my favorite TV show from where I was young (I will not tell you the name MOUHAHAHA!). Pass a good day/night and have fun !

- Gabby 3 -  
I wish that this night would never be over There's plenty of time to sleep when we die So let's just stay awake until we grow older If I had my way we'd never close our eyes, our eyes, never

All started on a 1rst June at Burdine office. All was perfect or almost... There was still four teens that she hates more than any other thing on Earth. The Bratz. By mistery, someone knocks at the door. Burdine get up of her normal pink chair and opens. ''Hello, my name is Luke.'' Said an old man with a uniform black. ''Hum... hello?'' Said the blond. ''Hum... are you Miss Burdine Maxwell.'' Continued the man. She nodded. The man entered in the room. ''Miss Maxwell, we got a really bad new for you. Now to last year, your magazine didn't did many profils. We already got someone to buy your office in the most fast time.'' He finished. ''Are you telling me to... but...'' She tried to speek but she was close to picks a fight so she said nothing. ''Either way, you have one week to fill out the place. Thanks you!'' He said before going away. The tweevils came. ''What's wrong Burdine?'' Asked Kaycee. ''Girls, hum... pick your things. Your Thing is done.'' They both look to each other and went pick their stuff. The Bratz saw Burdine and the tweevils with boxes. ''Hum... girls, what's going on?'' Asked Bunny boo. ''An inspector went to Burdine's office and said that she needed to go. YOUR THING IS OVER!'' Said Cloe happy.

I don't wanna let a minute get away Cause we got no time to lose None of us are promised to see tomorrow And what we do is ours to choose

The next day, it was more than just her office. She didn't have enough money for her house so she needed to moves and to find a job. She finds the perfect thing. She finds a apartment and a job as waiter in a fastfood. It's not perfect but for know it is. Arrived at her new home, she opens the heavy red door and knew that she haves an room-mate so she starts to placing. Two beds was in the bedroom. She opens the drawer and puts all her pink clothes in it. She hearded something wierd. It's her new room-mate. She get out of the room and said: ''Hello my name is- what the...!'' What the h*ll he is doing here. A man with black hair with brown eyes and a black shirt, dark jeans and shoes was there. ''Byron?'' Said Burdine chocked. ''Oh no... not you!'' Said the spy looked shy. The night came. Both wasn't really friends so they pick one of those fight they picked always. ''I go sleep, if you come anoying me again, I'll hit you like at the hotel.'' She said loud. ''Either way, you were beautiful that day...'' He whispered but Burdine heard. Burdine looks at him and again, turned around to go to their bedroom. The man get up few minutes after and when he enters in the room, the blond and tall woman was all naked. ''B...B...Byron! Get out please!'' Said the girl but he didn't lisent. ''Hey! Hello... Are you there. Mother of pink wake-up!'' Screams Burdine. ''Oh hum... s...s...sorry.'' Said the young man still shy. ''You should maybe... GET OUT!'' She said and next screams. He went away. Three or four hours later, they were both in the bedroom tryin to sleep. Suddely, a big and strange sound apears. The only sound who apears after is Burdine's screams because, for real, she is terrified of thunder. ''Burdine, Are you okay?'' Asked Byron who get up faster than the sound came earlier. She didn't answered. He went closer and remark that her eyes were close (she was faking). ''Burdine... YOU STUPID THUNDER YOU GONNA PAY FOR THIS! I LOVE HER AND AGAIN, YOU RUIN EVERY SINGEL THING. I'LL DO ALL TO HAVE HER BACK!'' Said the american before Burdine opens an eye and said :  
''All?'' ''ALL I say! Hey... wait a second! You silly.'' Said Byron. ''So... now that I know you are still alive, would you come in my bed?'' He finished. She get up and lay down on his bed. He lay down too and laugh.  
Forget about the sunrise Fight the sleep in your eyes I don't wanna miss a second with you Let's stay this way forever It's only getting better if we want it to

The next day, at 8 O' clock the morning, the young lady picks her new uniform and went to her new job. ''What can be worst to have this dude in my house?'' She said before she opens the door of the restaurant and saw again Byron with a uniform. ''It's a joke or what?'' He said. ''There is no jokes her mister!'' Said a young teen who accually own the place. 5 minutes later, the boss came with two pairs of the only sport Burdine cannot do, skates. Burdine didn't want to lose her job so she didn't tell anything. Byron puts his skates on and saw that Burdine have difficulties to put them on at her turn. He came closer and ask if she needs help. He picks her foot and puts the first skate on it and did the same with the other one. ''If you want, I can show you how to skate!'' Said Byron with a smile. ''Hush! Are you trying to fired me?'' Whispered the blond. ''After job?'' He said with a wink. Like Byron said, they met each other after the job and he shows to Burdine how to skate. They were in the street and the young man's hands were on Burdine's hips. ''Ok, It's not that difficult! Just go left and right kk?'' Said the american boy. The woman had her two hands on his neck. They were both face-to-face. She moved her left foot first and next the right one. Each mouvement she did, he's went backward. She looked at him and he kisses her slowly. But you know I wish that this night would never be over There's plenty of time to sleep when we die So let's just stay awake until we grow older If I had my way we'd never close our eyes, our eyes, never!

The next day, they both went to work. Few friends of Byron went to see him. '' Hey Byron, I didn't knew you went that low!'' Said a guy with a white t-shirt. His name is Manuel. He is the brother of Byron. ''Relax... at least, he grow a little.'' Said Damon, another guy that Byron hates. Both guys laugh but Byron didn't. '' Hahahahaha... You're so funny!'' Byron said fakely. Burdine looked at the courner of her blue eyes. ''I bet you won't date that blond there.'' Said the brother of Byron who was pointing Burdine. Byron blushed. ''I knew it you're such a loser. That girl won't accepts that date either way!'' Said Damon, the blond boy. The boy with dark hair, brown eyes and a small body went to see his room-mate. ''Hum... Burdine? Would you come to a date with me? Please...'' Said the british. ''Yeah please, it will be a terrible date and he know it!  
Don't accept Burdine, you know like me he is too little to go in the cinemas. The cashier will think that you are his mom!'' Said Damon before laughing evily. ''Yes, oh and I can bet all I have to say that your boss thaugh you were searching for your mom instead of searching for a job!'' Said Byron's brother. They again both laugh during the small guy did a really cute sad face. Burdine gives him a kiss on the cheek and said : ''So... after job?'' He nodded and the two clowns stand without a word for a big moment. It's so hard to think this would fade away But what goes up must come down Why can't we just live life with no consequence That no way living the now

Byron brings Burdine somewhere like he said. She had a blindfold on her beautiful blue eyes. ''Byron, where do we go?'' Asked the twin of Barbie. He removed the piece of tissue on her eyes. She saw a hole park with all the lights of Styleville. She saw too the huge moon who was bigger than them. ''I had my first date here.'' Explain the british. She looks at him with a smile. ''Pretty dress!'' Said Byron looking at the pink dress with short sleeves and flowers. ''Thanks... So, what do we do?'' Asked the blond. They passed the night to talk. Suddely, the man saw two other men who was spying. He get up and went to see again Damon and Manuel. ''What are you doin here?'' Asked Byron. ''We have a dare to you if you're man enough!'' Said Damon. ''What is it just to you to zip it out and go away!'' Continued the british. ''We dare you to bring Barbie to the motel and to hum... you know... shake the bed!'' Damon continued with a wink. ''What? You ask me to make-out with Burdine? No way!'' Answered Byron. ''You heard this Burdine, Byron hates you!'' Screamed out loud Manuel. ''Hush please! I love her and you will all ruin again!'' Whispered the dated guy. ''Byron said that you're old and ugly. Go away he will kill you !'' Said Damon. Burdine get up with tears in her sea eyes and walk away. ''Burdine, Wait !'' Screamed out loud Mister Powell already running to the blond girl. Forget about the sunrise Fight the sleep in your eyes I don't wanna miss a second with you Let's stay this way forever It only gets better if we want it to

Arrived at home, after her big walk in the city, she opens the door of the little bedroom and she saw something so sad but so cute. She saw her room-mate crying like never on the courner of his bed. She came closer before she went to his highness. ''Burdine? You're back?'' Asked the british. She hugs him and whispers : ''Yes, I am!'' He picked her two hands and said: ''I though I was ready to be with someone exacly like you but... I think I need to result my problems before anything else. Don't worry for me please, promis that one day... when everything will be okay and I'll find everything I need, I promis that we will be together. If you don't want, I'll accept this and I'll stay alone till my death.'' Burdine get up and looked at him. Still hands in hands, she came closer to leave him a kiss on the lips. ''Are you sure it's the good moment?'' Asked the small guy. ''Mother of pink, if you don't shut up I will need to kiss you again.'' She said. He let go only the left hand of the blond woman. Hep puts this one on her chest and he starts to unbuttom her vest. They both lay down and slowly made love knew it was the last minutes without fight.  
You know that I wish that this night would never be over There's plenty of time to sleep when we die So let's just stay awake until we grow older If I had my way we'd never close our eyes, our eyes, never

At the end, Burdine restarts Your Thing and Byron came back to his job. Imagine, he did that all for her. Like Byron said, one day they will finally stop this. One day, he will knock at her house and tell her he is done of it. They will be together. During this time, they will need to wait. Like the saying said, We need to hurt who we really love. The end!  
-

Start to write : 20:31 2012-05-10

A/N: This is before It explain how Byron felt in love with Burdine and vers y vers sa. ENJOY ! I don't own Burdine, Byron, Ozzy or even Royal!

Disapeared by love

All started when The Bratz were sitting at a table. The four was drinking milkshakes. ''Yaz, do you have an idea for the next month. It's summer...'' Said KoolKat. ''I don't know Jade... we need to find something fast...'' Said Pretty Princess. During this time, Burdine was spying them (I think she finally saw than the Tweevils aren't good at that). ''Great, those brats gonna stop their magazine.'' Said Burdine to herself. Few seconds later, she saw that her dog wasn't there. ''Royal?'' She asked. She gets up. Still don't find her dog. She saw that Byron, an other guy she totally hates, was searching too for his dog. ''Burdine, did you saw Ozzy ?'' Asked the not-so-tall guy. ''No, Royal too disapeared.'' She said. The four Bratz look at Burdine and Byron. ''Do you think that they will end together?'' Asked Sasha. ''I'm not so sure. Burdine is evil. What if she transform him as an evil pink monster and Brian came back and he do kids with her and their dogs go out together and...''Said Angel (I bet you guessed) before Jade cut her with: ''Their dogs together? '' Few hours after searching, both dogs (both with a lead) runned on the direction of Byron and Burdine. Those one (Byron and Burdine) were very close. The two lead crossed and Byron and Burdine was now stuck. Byron laughted. ''Not funny.'' Said the blond woman. Yasmin cames closer with her friends. She saw that first, the stucked couple was both blushing hard second, she saw that Royal and Ozzy was both really close and third, she saw that she need new shoes... anyway. After being stucking, Byron was so confused. He thinks that maybe... he could loves Burdine. But the most incredably stupid is, he again lost his dog. Burdine too. They were still searching.

Something we both didn't knew

The next day, a vet called both of them. They both come and see the vet with both dogs but Royal got something changed. ''What going on with my dog?'' Asked the blond hair girl. ''Yeah... and why I needed to come here?'' Continued with an angry face Byron. ''I did a few test an I looked at both of dogs and I think that... Royal is pregnant.'' said the vet. They both looked at the other angry and went away with their dogs.

I miss you

At home (Burdine), the tall woman placed her dog in his basket to let her sleep. ''Don't worry Royal, you will never see that stupid pug in your entire life...'' Said the woman but she didn't know something. Royal loves Ozzy like Burdine loves Byron 'cause yes, it's true, she loves him. She loves all of him, his hair, his soft lips, his sweet smile to his uncrediable U.K. accent, his nose... that cute and lovely nose that she accidently rub earlier. She doesn't hate him. She is just shy. Byron does the same for her but he cannot express it. In Byron's house, he was trying to forgot what happen't with the lead and the vet. ''Don't worry Ozzy, I'll never let that crazy girl with her stupid dog come here to hurt you.'' He said. Ozzy get up and pulled the bottom of the pants of Byron. The dog looked at him with a sad face. ''I know... girls are complicated...'' Said the man with a sad face too.

Dog Dilemma

Time after time, they both trying to forgot the other but they just can't. The day, they both pick a fight and the night, they cry for each other. They are just... perfect together. Each time that Byron passes, Burdine just looks at him angry but inside her, she felt good. She just wishes that one day, she will be his and only his. She loves him that deep. He does too. Each singel time that he sees her, he just blushes and feel some butterflies. He just don't know what to do. Each seconds getting more and more pain without her. In his head, Burdine hates her. He cry every night for her and he just know that he will never be with her in that way. Both dogs were barking for each other. Days were passing and Royal was sooner and sooner soon to have her babies.

I need you

4 O' clock the morning, Burdine was tired of missing him. Byron was too. She called him. ''Hello?'' He started with. ''Hey, It's Burdine. Hum... I need you and Ozzy to come in my house.'' ''Why should I come in your house.'' ''Hum... I'll come then.'' ''KK come only tomorrow okay ?'' Ok. Bye then.'' She turn off her phone. She goes in Byron's house for the first time of her life. What she will wear? What she will say? What if she say something wrong or if she do an accident. What if she kiss him by accident. During this time in the black hair man house, Byron was all cleaned up only for the two princesses. He was on the floor with a toothbrush. He was cleaning. Ozzy was looking at him with a wierd looks during this time. ''You have chance, you are a dog.'' Said Byron to him.

Sleepy party

The next day, Burdine came in the british's house with her dog. ''Hum... Hi.'' Said the beautiful tall woman to Byron. ''Wow... you're pretty.'' He spoke sawing her pink t-shirt with her new jeans and her pony tail. ''Thanks.'' She said with a big huge blush. Automaticly, Royal runned to the bedroom of Byron to see her boyfriend, Ozzy. The first look was uncrediable. They both runned to be more and more close to finally rub their nose. Burdine and Byron came in the room and saw the dog couple. ''I think they...'' ''...love each other.'' Said the man and Burdine completed. The human couple looked into the eyes and saw something beautiful. More than stupid sparkles in the movies. It was romantic. He came closer but his shoes stay stocked on the wood floor. He felted on the top of Burdine. He was so close. Too close. ''Can you move please?'' Said Burdine. '' I... Hum... I mean ok... let me just...kk... I'll move slowly...''Said Byron. He slowly moves. ''Burdine I...I... I love...hum...''He tried to say before hearding Royal barking like never. They both went in the living room and saw her bleeding on the floor. She was going in labor. ''Oh gosh!'' Screamed the boy. '' Mother of pink. What we are gonna do ?'' Screamed loud the woman. ''RELAX! It's a dog, she know what to do. She can going in labor alone.'' Explain the hot boy.

After all

After going in labor, Royal was cutely sleeping with her boyfriend Ozzy. She had her 6 babies in the front of her stomatch. Burdine and Byron was watching. ''They look so in love.'' Affirmated with a low voice the girl with a pink shirt. ''I wish I was in that position with a beautiful girl like you.'' ''A girl like me?'' ''Hum.. nothing. Would you like to sleep here?'' ''Ok... where I sleep?'' ''If you want you can sleep in my room and I'll sleep here.'' ''...or we can both sleep in your bedroom... if your not shy. '' ''Of course I'm not !'' ''I bet you are. '' ''Come right now!'' They said before going in the room. She picked a pyjamas buttom and put it on. Byron did the same. They both jumps in the bed and Byron tickling her. ''Stop please...'' She said with some laughts. He stopped. He looked at her face and few minutes later her body. He lay down on the right of her and he closed his eyes. Burdine felt asleep one hour later. They did the same dream. They were in an other bedroom. It was way more bigger and the bed wasn't had the same blanket. They were both naked. In the reality, Burdine was saying everything she say in her dream and the lad does too. Time after time, they were more and more close. At the moment that in the dream they kissed, Burdine wake-up and her head was on his torso. She screamed. ''Are you okay?'' Asked her friend. ''Yes, just a nightmare.'' ''What was your nightmare?'' Asked the dude. ''I hum...'' ''I dreamed that we were hum.. you know...'' ''I did too.'' ''Ok. I thought that you were... just shy but it's just me haha...'' They both sit.

The end of love?

Few hours after talking, they both refelt asleep. When they wake-up, Burdine's head was on Byron's shoulder and the two dogs were sitting on the floor. They both lost their shirts for no reason (Guess what?). Days were passing. The were more and more happy. Month were passing and at the 5th month, it was the the pupies exept one was still there. ''So hum... do we gonna picks fights like before or...?''Asked the lad. ''I think so...'' she answered. The boy picked her hand before going. He pull it and kiss Burdine on the lips. She never felt something so pure. ''Don't go...'' He said. The last puppy came to the door. They both looked at her (Its a girl). ''Rozie'' Said Byron. ''What?'' ''This dog is with the ''R'' of Royal. It done Rozie am I right ?'' He asked. ''Yes, you are. But why I need to stay?'' '' Because you are beautiful and fine. I... *graspered* I LOVE YOU!'' Burdine saw a young girl hidding behind a wall. ''It's that... your daughter?'' ''Not mine. OUR. Before you left me, few years before going in London, you had her.'' ''If it was mine, her name will be Katherina.'' ''Her name is Katy...'' ''It's still cute...'' She said before letting few tears falling. The man came closer and hugs her. ''Katy, it's the short version of many name like... Katherina.'' ''Don't tell me that...'' ''I hope you remember at least...'' ''Yes... but how? I mean... I wasn't able to...'' ''You were... I just never told you and I'm sorry for that mistake.'' ''So... it's my daughter?'' ''Yes. You were amnesiac for a few years. I think you don't remember. When you going in labor, you were too stressed so the doctors make you sleep. When you waked up, you didn't remember of anything. You forgot me and I got something to remind you.'' She entered and Byron shows and old picure with her and him when they were like... 10 years old?

Can't belive this!

She starts remember of few thing like, the fact that she was pregnant and when she (for real) make-out with him. ''After the operation, you started to hating me. I tainted my hair in black and I start being animator. Few years after, we met at London. You were gone pink.'' He said before both laugh. '' You told me that you want a daughter called Katherina. You told me that... if one day you die... you make me promis that I'll always keep that picture.'' Said the boy before coming closer and kiss his girlfriend. ''You guys look cuuuuuute together!'' Said Katy who was behind the same wall. The girl came closer. ''Katy, I present you Burdine... Your mommy. '' He said making a smile to Burdine who was crying. ''Mommy?'' Said the cute girl with her black hair and her baby blue eyes. She was wearing a black dress with a pink neclace. ''Yes?'' Answered Burdine. The girl jumped in her arms screamed ''MOMMY! YOU ARE BACK! I MISSED YOU...'' Burdine hesitated. If she stay, she will be happy but she will lose her job and she will none longer a villan. If she goes, she will keep all but Byron and Katy will be sad. ''I'm sorry... I need to go.'' Said Burdine stressed out. ''I'm not your mom. I'm sorry.'' Said Burdine picking her stuff and going away. ''But...'' Said the little girl. Burdine went outside. She opens her car door and sitted. Byron runned the faster as he can. '' Burdine. Don't go please !'' '' I don't wanna stay! Byron you don't love me !'' ''Of course I do! '' He said during the blond tall woman starts to cry. ''PROVE IT!'' She screamed as loud as she can. He picked a ring. ''WOULD YOU MARRY ME?'' ''You're just a liar.'' ''Stop this. I love you. How can I prove it to you? '' ''Just tell me why do you love me like this?'' Byron climbed in the car. He picked her two soft shoulder and said : '' I love you because you are a beautiful woman. You're cute, fine maybe freak, but you are the only girl that I want. Sometimes, I just need to think of you and you cannot get out of my head.'' ''But... I'm not beautiful. I'm ugly. Everyone say it.'' ''That mean that everyone is blind. Now can you just stay for one time?'' Byron hugs her and kiss her after. ''Byron, You are the most romantic cute sweetest guy I ever met. You are one of those miracles that only pass one time. I...love you so deep.'' ''I'll do everything you want for you to stay.'' ''Everything?'' ''Everything.'' ''Your love is already enough. But I still need to go. I'm sorry.'' ''Please...'' He said by crying. ''Are you...?'' ''YES! I'm crying because I want you to stay and you don't want!'' ''Byron... don't panic for this.'' .. Burdine...please.'' After few seconds of reflextion, she did her choice. ''Ok. I'll stay.''

Conclution

Burdine stay at home with Byron and Katy. She never been a villan after that and she is happy. Katy keeped Rozie. Rozie had the ears of Royal with the same color but she had the body of Ozzy with his eyes. She is like me, Gabby. She is evil but when a boy come, she is soft like an angel. After few years in the Powell's house, Burdine and Byron start to pick fights again like before but don't worry, they always came back together. They are cute together, like Katy said. That what I call a Puppy love!

THE END!

Please Comment!

-Gabby

Finished at: 14:25 2012-05-12 -

A/N: YES PEOPLE! A new Burdine/Byron story! The ''oOoOoOo'' it's because of when they will talk on the chat and ''-_-_-_-'' mean normal mode. May be a little mature at some parts! Go see Puppy Love (I said they will end together then that is where it continue), Never Close Our Eyes and All Night Long. I didn't put parts of For The First Time because... it's a little too mature! Hope you like it!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo O

PrettyPink is online BadBoy is online

PrettyPink: Hey babe? Weren't you gone?  
BadBoy: Yes baby I'm back 4 U! ;)  
PrettyPink: Damon is at Vegas LOSER! :P BadBoy: Ok and? I can be in Vegas and play at a computer or with my new fone!  
PrettyPink: Damon don't write fone. He write Phone!  
BadBoy: Ok... I'm on his accout and? PrettyPink: Who the h*ll are you?  
BadBoy: Guess!  
PrettyPink: Damn it, I don't have time to play. I need to go sleep! BadBoy: It's not that tuff.  
PrettyPink: I bet you are a humain! GIMME A HINT YOU BASTARD!  
BadBoy: I'm a man! :P PrettyPink: You more look like a kid! BadBoy: Ok... I'm a friend of Damon who pick his account. He know!  
PrettyPink: Kids! I bet you have under 18. Change site or I'll tell your mom! :P BadBoy: I have 32!  
PrettyPink: Prouve it!  
BadBoy: Guess who I am and I'll come at your house tomorrow nite!  
PrettyPink:Ok... are you Emmanuel?  
BadBoy: Nope! You are really close!  
PrettyPink: Hum... Adrien (A/N: Byron's other OC brother). BadBoy: Still pretty close! PrettyPink: Dylan or Eitan? If it's again on of you I kill everyone tomorrow at job!  
BadBoy: No! I'M 32! Come on! PrettyPink: Bryce?  
BadBoy: Bryce is 16! I'm Byron!  
PrettyPink: Byron! I knew it. Like I said, you are a kid!  
BadBoy: WTF?  
PrettyPink: Either way... you better don't come at my house!  
BadBoy: Why?  
PrettyPink: Because! BadBoy: Kk... Do you still want to talk?  
PrettyPink: Nope! Now that I know I talk to you!

PrettyPink is offen

BadBoy: WHAT? Come on! Burdine? I love you! Damn it.

Burdine POV

Damn it this Byron is bugging! He is always asking me out! Even if inside... NO! He is just... not mature enough! He is 32 and act like if he have 13! Either way... I need to go work! If not... I'll be late. ''What?'' I asked during those two blonds look at me. ''Burdine, are you ok? You look like if someone ruined your life.'' Asked the smart one. ''YES! Why?'' I said angry. ''You got something on your desk from a guy.'' She continued. I went closer to my desk and saw a cute pink envelope. I took it and open it.

Dear Burdine, I am sorry for what I did last night. I am really not mature and I'm sorry. Can you at least, accept my date tonight? I'll be at the new resto, you know, the one we both work for one month? Go there and I have a suprise for you. Ill be there starting at 5 O'clock. I'll wait you until they close. If you don't come, fine! At least, you cannot say I don't try. I'll wait you in the back of the resto. I hope seeing you there beautiful! :)

-Byron

I rip that stupid letter and trew it in the garbage. Seeing me there? Me? No f*cking ways! He will need to wait a long time before I go at his game! But... in one side he asked me and he will stay all night for me. BUT NO! ''So Burdine, who was that guy?'' Asked Kristie. ''No one. Again a trick. Those stupid teens are annoying. If there is ONE man who enters here, beat him up until he die. CAPICH ?'' I scream. The two tweens nodded their heads at the same time. I wish me and my own twin sister had the same connection. Later at night, I came back from the job and I saw him sitting in the restaurent. He looks so depress. Should I see him? No... I continued my walk and let him go.

Byron POV

Oh crap! My life is in misery! I try to get her heart but I fail at the same time! Ow. I need to make a plan! It been three hours than I'm waiting and she is not coming. She hates me I'm sure! I need to get mature! What does she likes about Damon and not me? Wait a second, is she is dating him? If yes I'm more than dead! Damon is a hundred time more hard and strong than me. How can I get Burdine now? Time passed and she is still not there. Crap, time to close! I get up sad and get out of the restaurent. ''She hates me. I'm sure!'' I said to myself during I was walking into the streets at the complete darkness. Damn, life suck.

Normal POV

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo O

PrettyPink is online BadBoy is online

PrettyPink: Again stooling some accouts Powell?  
BadBoy: What? Oh yeah! I pass him my accout for the weekend! It's me Damon.  
PrettyPink: Oh... I though he stole it! Lol BadBoy: Hey, you wanna see me tonight?  
PrettyPink: Come and get me! BadBoy: So it's a yes? PrettyPink: Guess.  
BadBoy: I'm coming! Bye.

BadBoy is offen.

''Hey gorgeous.'' Said Damon at Burdine's house. ''So you come?'' She asked. He enters and roughly, he pull her to the bedroom. ''Damon! You hurt me.'' She whispers of painless. ''Shut up! Someone's gonna heard us!'' The man said pushing her hard on the bed. He tight to her sweet hands a piece of tissue. Plus, he took a piece of the same tape Burdine used last time. He took the piece and put it on her mouth. ''Now you better keep it silence you slut!'' He said. She knew at that moment that she picks the wrong man at the wrong place. She knows that Byron would never do this to her. She, to him, maybe but not that rude. And he call her a slut! Byron will never say such a stupidity. Damon removed fully her clothes and tool a Swiss Army Knife and starts theaten to death. ''You better do what I say or I'll kill you. You heard me?'' He screams. She nods. ''You better give me that diamond necklace you got!'' He continued. But where is that famous necklace? Burdine didn't knew what he is talking about. She lifted her shoulders. ''You don't know? TELL ME!'' He said removing the black tape. ''I don't know what are you talking about! Now get off of me or I'll call the police!'' She said. ''If you don't tell me, I'll violate you and I'll call Byron to assist at this!'' He whispers angry already the knife and the phone in his men hands. ''I don't know I SWEAR!'' She said with pity but he was sure she was lying. The blond boy was composing the number. ''Hey, how are you? Good. What am I doing? You really want to know? Haha listen to this!'' Damon said. He put the speakerphone and put it on the coffee table. ''What's going on?'' Asked the animator. Damon removed his clothes. ''I'm about to violate my own girlfriend! You better tell me where is that fucking necklace!'' Screams Damon extremly angry and serious. ''What are you talking about? Are you drunk again?'' Asked Byron. ''SHUT UP BASTARD AND LISTEN!'' The drunked man screams out of his lungs. He went. He took his thing and violently, put in inside her. She screams. ''STOP YOU IDIOT!'' She was crying. Just breating was painfull for her. Damon was still going harder and harder. Her screams were more and more painful, dry, straight, neat and cruel. ''Stop please!'' The woman demande with her last breath. ''Oh crap!'' Byron said before putting down the phone and next, calling the cops. ''You are in arestation for the code 352 (I don't know the codes sorry). Please put your hands up and let down your knife.'' Emmanuel, who is a police officer, asked calm. ''Emmanuel! My old friend! Please dude, put down that gun and come!'' Said Damon. ''YOU come!'' The other man said clearly. Few hours later, Damon was arrested. ''Are you okay?'' Byron asked to Burdine when he came at her house. ''Yes.'' She whispers. ''Really? You are lying! It's not like the time you cried because I was going and I stay and we make-out!'' Byron explain. ''I thaugh Damon was the one for me. But then... you know... what happen't... after that I... remember your face when you were waiting for me. You were sad and upset. You never looked so unhappy in your entire life!'' She said still in pain. ''I've already been more than that sad you know... do you remember the day the Bratz catched Damon and you yelled at me because I was sleeping 'with' you? Well... that day was so painful. I never felt so sad. I was sure that you hate me! But you weren't! We were close to marry eachothers. I wish we could soon! I wish...Hey... by wishing, do you want to go on my submarine tomorrow? And don't worry, it's only you and me who will be there. You can put the clothes you want and... be yourself! Haha... you want?'' He asked. ''Tomorrow? What hour?'' She asked. ''The hour you want! But me... if you want a hour from me it will be soon to the night.'' He said. ''Ok. I will come there at... 10 O'clock the night?'' She asked. He nods. The next day...

Burdine POV

Oh crap! What am I gonna do? I have a date night! Crap. Crap. Crap! Ok. Don't panic. I'll just dress up and go. Ok? Ok! I'll pick... THAT dress! Ok! Good. Now... My shoes! Where are they? Oh there! Ok! I still have 20 minutes! Oh I remember! I need to go there! Ok. I pick my coat and... I CAN'T! Why? ''Royal! It's not the time! Mommy needs to go!'' I said to my dog who was holding me. ''Okay. Come! But I don't know if Ozzy is there!'' I reply. I took her and went outside. Byron thinks of me! He was outside with Ozzy. ''You too your dog is annoying?'' I asked to Byron. He nods and took my right hand. After, he took Royal's lead and we starts walking to the lake. ''Beautiful night hein?'' He asked to me. ''Yeah. Hey, are we gonna sleep there?'' I asked blushing like never. ''If you want! I got two beds if you feel like.'' He said. ''Or we can forgot one!'' I said. ''Haha. Really funny!'' He reply with a charming smile. I stop walking. He did too. ''What's wrong? You forgot something?'' Byron asked to me holding even tighter my hand. ''I... I need to go sorry.'' I said running away but he catch me. ''Please, tell me why!'' He said. ''No. Stop asking me questions would you?'' I said. ''But...'' He said. ''There is no but Byron! I... I'm scare. What if Damon come back? What if the Bratz tell you to break-up with me! You're a spy and I'm a villain! I think is that you forgot sometimes! Superheroes don't end with the villain!'' I explain crying even more. ''I love you. I'm not a superhero! I'm just a guy and you are just a girl. We don't live in a cartoon show you know (LOL THEY DO)! I'll never save a beautiful girl like in the movies! Even if I would, the only one I want is you... I don't want no one else and you know it better than my own self!'' He said. We look into eachothers eyes and then... we kissed. ''So... we go?'' He asked to me. I nods and we continued. Arrived there, we climbed inside. ''It's echoes! HELLOOOO?'' I said with echoes in my voice. We entered into the first bedroom.

Normal POV

Byron softly slided his hand on her shoulder. He came closer to sweetly kiss her on her torso. ''I love you Byron... I never loved someone like that before I swear!'' Burdine said starting to sweating out. ''M-m-m-me too. I never felt so... so calm. So sober. Nunca he amado con tanta fuerza, ya sabes.'' He said. ''What? Traduction please?'' Burdine said with curiosity for her lover. ''It mean: You know, I never loved someone so hard before. I... I speak spanish.'' He whispers close to her ear. ''I though it was italian! I speak french so...'' She reply with a cute girly smile. ''Tell me something beautiful. '' The man reply again. ''Hum... Tu sais... merde! Au d but, je t'aimais avant qu'on se rencontre. Je... *laugh* Je regardais ton mission de t l . M me lorqu'on c'est rencontrer, je paniquais et... DAMN IT! I HATE YOU.'' She spoke with a english accent. ''Entiendo que los franceses. That mean...'' He said letting Burdine guess. ''Don't tell me that you understood what I said?'' She said and he nods his head. ''I didn't know you watched my TV show before we met PLUS, that you felt in love with me! I went to Paris! I learn french there!'' He said. ''Byron? I... I can explain! You... and me... we... hum... Fuck off. Forget that! I CAN'T EXPLAIN WHY I LOVE YOU! IT'S IMPOSSIBLE.'' She said. ''Burdine?'' He asked. ''What babe?'' She said. After a hole minute without talking, Byron removed her dress and whispers: ''Te Amo hasta el infinito Burdine.'' He roughtly kiss her on her trembling lips. Those hot pink lips... they are so gorgeous for him. She sit on him. Slowly, the woman removed his shirt. If she was a teen, she would scream seeing a guy hot like that. The man in question took her hand, the one he helt earlier, and put it on his abs. She looks down and saw something hilariousely cute. ''I think your thing wants to go out babe.'' Burdine said with a laugh. ''What are you... oh crap!'' He said surpised after seeing his 'dick' up. She puts her finger on his mouth and kiss him after removing her finger. ''Damn you are wrong miss.'' The exited man said. ''Shut up and fuck me...'' She whispers. (Lemon soon because I know some don't wanna read that part. Request it and I'll work on it.)

They next day, they woke-up. They were into a lost island. ''Oh gosh! We are lost! I'll try to find a way to call someone. I come back.'' Said Byron. Burdine looked around. There is no one else than her... and him. ''Byron? Why don't we stay for a few days? You know... we are alone. And as we both know... we need vacations!'' Burdine said with an adorable smile. He looks at her and turn off his phone. Thye passed days and days alone with themself. They were so happy this way. ''I'm so gonna find you.'' Said Burdine searching for Byron. ''You don't even know where am I? OH CRAP WHY DO I SCREAM!'' He said outloud. ''Find you.'' She said. She pulled the man to a quiet place. She looks at him and hug him hard. ''I love you Byron. You're the man of my life and I'm sure about this.'' She whispers during she was unsressing him to make love again. The months and even the yars passed. They decided to go back to Styleville even if they couldn't be together. They said to keep it secret until Burdine will stop Your Thing and Byron America's Rock. Right now, they are still hiding this secret. Their love is strong and undead. They go there each time they got on their owns and even that, they 'get' sick to see each other. Their in love!

10 years later...

Still together, they saw growing their daughter Katy and still hide this chocking secret. Even Katy didn't knew Burdine was her mom. She was born in 2000 (in 2012 she will be 12 and add 10 years). She looks exacly like Byron but with blue beautiful shining eyes. And for the Bratz? Cloe got married with Cameron last month and Jade with Dylan. Yasmin stand with Eitan and her daughter Mary. Also, Sasha is with Cruise but they don't stop fighting! Aw... when Byron see those ones, it makes him think about himself and Burdine. Let's got to know! Byron gets out of his car with flowers in his hand. He knock on a misterious red door. A tall old blond woman all in a pink pyjamas was there. ''Byron? It's 3 O'clock the morning. What if someone see you?'' She said. ''I'm sorry. I just wanted to apologize about that fight we got today in the front of Katy and the Bratz. I hate this you know! But I told them the truth!'' He said. ''YOU WHAT? Are you retarded! You promise to keep that a secret until Katy is out of the house, that I leave Your Thing and you America's Rock!'' She yelled. ''What if I quit America's Rock because I don't want to be with you as a boyfriend.'' He said. ''So you leave me? But... I love you. We had an amazing life together! Since we were teens we were togehter. I need you!'' Burdine said crying like never of sadness. ''That's why I only want to ask you one thing before.'' He said and Burdine give him full attention. ''Go.'' She said and he put a knee on the groud and open a box with a diamond ring in it. ''Woud you marry me?'' He said. She starts screaming like never and crying of full joy. ''OMG! I'm... no! I... YES! I want to be your wife! I can't belive it! I though you really wanted to end that here! I love you.'' She said juming all the way before finishing in his still strong arms. ''So it's yes?'' He asked and she nods her head. He puts the ring in her trembling finger and they kissed eachother before Byron enters and few months after, get married.

The end!  
-

A/N: For Choppy-Chua! I know it's fast written but I lost my ideas a few times so I needed to. Few words are not good written. AGAIN, I'm sorry! This is only the first part because the second won't be there now. Thank you to understand! :)  
-

''Byron? Do I look fat in that dress?'' Asked Burdine trying on a gorgeous pink and white dress. It was a beautiful sunday morning at Stilesville. Burdine and Byron were in Burdine's house before another typical and romantic date. ''What? No! Oh no sweety. You look all but not fat!'' Said Byron with a smile. ''So... all? That mean I may look ugly!'' The blond said making the other boy mad of him. ''Sorry... but if UGLY mean the most beautiful girl in the univert so okay... you are ugly!'' He said. She looked at him with a angry face and he laugh. ''The most beautiful? You don't care about my personality? I... I bet your with me only because I'm pretty! You... You bastard!'' She said still angry without jokes. ''Oh Burdine, we both know that you didn't changed a finger of your face since we know each other! The only reason I'm with you is because I found in you that soft and sweet personality. I'll never use you for your beauty. You are pretty and you are smart. You are also fine with me and... really naughy.'' He said before Burdine slaps him. ''Not funny babe. You know how much those jokes hurt me inside! I really love you but somedays... I fell like you don't! I feel like a toy for you!'' She said. ''You aren't sweetheart! I love you. You're my life! I could kill myself for you!'' He said. ''I belive you.'' She said hugging him hard.

''I don't know bro. I really love Burdine but you and Damon don't stop making change her mind! I want to go a little farer with her.'' Byron said to his brother and Damon. The blond boy didn't really cared about what his friend said. ''We don't give a damn Byron! Just ask her! She'll say yes! She is enough crazy to like a liar like you.'' Said Damon. Byron took the shirt of the blond and screams out loud : ''BURDINE IS NOT CRAZY! SHE IS PERFECT SO HUSH!'' ''Wow... sorry!'' Damon said and Byron went away at Burdine's home. ''Where were you?'' Asked Burdine mad again. ''Sorry. I was at the resto with Damon and Manu. Thoses ones called you crazy so I tried to hit them. I find after it wasn't a good idea.'' He said. ''You better! We were suppost to go on a date remember? I wait for three hours at the cinemas!'' She said. ''I... I'm really sorry I can explain! Damon called me and went he was outside-'' Byron said before she puts her hand on his lips. ''It's ok. Go home, I'll see you tomorrow big boy.'' She said kissing him on his fronthead. ''You're sure? I can sleep with you here if you want!'' He said really scare of losing his relation with her. ''Yes. Go.'' She finished sad.''How can I ask her? Crap. I'm about to lose her seriousely! I think that ring will need to wait...'' Byron said putting a beautiful diamond ring in his pocket. Byron walks to his house.

The next morning, the phone rang into Burdine's house. ''Hello?'' She said her voice low because she just wake-ups. ''Good morning princess.'' Byron said. ''I just wake-up Byron! Can you call later please.'' ''You won't say that when I'll tell you I got a suprise for you.'' The man said. ''What is it? Tell me!'' She pleased without sucess. ''Come at 3 O'clock this afternoon and I'll tell you.'' He said softly. ''Please babe... tell me now! I love you you know. Please hottie. Tell me... I'm dessesperate!'' She whispers. ''No. Wait this afternoon.'' He said. ''I hate you.''

The afternoon came, both were at the park. ''Hi babe. So, what is my suprise?'' She asked. ''Can I just say something before?'' Byron asked holding tight her hands. ''Yes. What is it?'' ''Burdine, I am really sorry for what's happen't yesterday. I know I forgot for our date. Can you escuse me for my mistake?'' He said with a cute crying voice. ''Oh Byron, I told you it was okay for that! Don't worry.'' She said. ''You are sure? I wrote you something for if you say no. Maybe I can read it for you...'' He said. ''You wrote me a letter? How sweet... of course you can read it! Let's just hope thoses brats won't interrup us like the last week.'' Burdine said before laughing a few seconds. ''Haha yes. *sigh*'' Byron said picking a paper in his pocket.

''D-dear Burdine, I am really sorry for w-what's happen't y-yesterday. I don't want to l-lose you... never. Y-you are the best thing that happen't to m-me. I r-really like to be with you. I love you... Why? Because I can be myself when I am with you. Every time I look at you, my heart misses a fact that you are the first and only person I ve ever loved and the first person who ever truly loved me.  
The amazing way you always seem to be able to read my mind. You bring out the best in me.  
I can be clumsy and foolish when I am with you, yet know that your love for me will never smile is enough to make a dull day seem bright as sun.I have had the time of my life and I own it all to can talk about everything or nothing...it's always okay with we're together, time just comes to a halt. Your loving gaze is enough to carry me through a long day. You're the one who makes happiness happen. Because of you, no matter what may come tomorrow, today my life is more complete. I want to stay forever with you.  
I just can't imagine being me without you.  
Whenever I need it most you're there with your all-purpose hugs.I love the way you get angry whenever I am late; yet wait for me for as long as it takes. You have given meaning to my existence. It's just... impossible being without you.'' Byron said holding tighter her hands and by the same time, was crying.

He took something else in his pocket, put a knees down and said ''Burdine Maxwell, would you marry me?'' Burdine didn't knew what to say.''Y-y-y-y-you aren't asking this to me? No... It can't happen't! No... I'm dreaming seriousely.'' Burdine said pitching herself but she didn't woke-up. She looks again to Byron and after a few seconds after realizing what's going on, Burdine starts crying. ''Burdine? Are you okay?'' Her man asked getting up. ''C-c-could you repeat your question. Not what you just asked but the other.'' The blond emotional woman said. ''Would you marry me...?'' Byron said slowly to not stress her more. ''YES! Oh gosh! I can't belive you asked me THIS here.'' She said trying to not cry longer but she couldn't.

Few weeks after, they start preparing the wedding. Byron was with his brothers and the Bratz. During this, Burdine was with the tweevils, her sister and Damon. ''Why the hell Byron asked you to come?'' Burdine said pretty mad. ''Because he know that you will be mad if he see your dress.'' He said trying to be kind for once. The same girl went to the changing room and tried her first dress choice. ''You look fat in that!'' Said the annoying man. Everyone looks at Damon. ''If you say it mister.'' Burdine said even more mad and sad than earlier. She changed a hundred time but for Damon, she was still too 'fat'.

''How was your day sweety?'' Byron asked when he heard Burdine entering in his house. ''Good... exept for the BIG suprise to reserved to me WHEN I ARRIVED TO THE DRESS STORE!'' His wife spoke extremly tired. ''What suprise?'' The small man asked removing her pink coat. ''Damon! He didn't stop complaining about me and he said that you wanted him to come see me to tell his opignons!'' She said. ''Really? Wierd... I was searching for him all the afternoon. I wanted him out of your way!'' Byron said. ''Either way, can I sleep at your house tonight, I am really tired and I don't know if I can walk to my house alone.'' The woman asked and Byron took her hand and reply: ''Of course you can stay... magesty.'' Byron took the other hand of his wife and put them on his neck. After, he added his own hands on her hips. For finishing, without the notice of the british, the woman came closer and leave to him a sweet kiss. ''Even if it was a really bad day, I'm still finding the way to smile when I kiss you.'' Burdine said giving him another kiss.

The day was now. A hundred of persons were coming to see Byron and Burdine's wedding. A hole blue room with roses on each seats were placed behind Byron. He was still nervous for this. His hands were shaking and he was losing control. Then, after four girls with a short blue sky dress came by his opposite side,a gorgeously beautiful platinum blond woman with a long white dress and a sweet white pearled necklace came to him. He was speechless. Her foot came just in the front of his. He look up and saw her blushing face. Another man starts to talking about some stuff that no one really cared. Byron took her hand and smiled like if it was his last time. She did the same. ''Byron Powell, would you marry Burdine Maxwell, for the best to the worst until you both die?'' Said the other man. ''Yes, I do...'' Said Byron and the taller and older boy repeat for Burdine. The woman looks to Byron crying again. She didn't knew if she really wanted to marry him. She just said yes because it was one of her hidded dream. ''B-Byron...'' She said. ''It's okay...'' He whispers with his right hand on her shoulder. After few seconds of reflection, she looked and him and said ''Y-yes, I do too.'' ''If someone want to stop whis wedding now, do it now or shut up.'' Damon get up and screams: ''You guys won't stand together a week! Byron will cheat on you! He hate you! You hate him too! You said it to me at the store! You do this only for his money!'' ''Shut up Damon! Burdine would never do this to me EVEN if she is a villain! She loves me and you wanna know how do I know this? Because at least ME, I never lied to her and she does the same to me. I see it in her eyes so shut the f-k up and sit down before I kill you!'' Said Byron tired and upset. ''You are now married, you may kiss the bride.'' The other man said but Burdine was already kissing Byron. Everyone get up and claps their hands.

Inside Byron's car, after the wedding, Byron was driving to the airport for their honeymoon. ''I can't belive THAT was the best day of my life.'' She said looking a little sad. ''What's wrong? You didn't wanted to marry me?'' Byron asked after stopping the car. ''No. No no no no... it's just... Damon said that I look fat on that dress and you didn't! I want to know if what you say it's true. Even my mother and my sister told me that.'' She explain with too much difficulties. ''Burdine, there is something in me that I don't understand why but you can't understand. It's that, when I'm with you, I don't see that your fat, ugly or stuff like that. In my eyes, I see that you are pretty and funny. I love you. I'll never see thoses sides! Even if I try! I'll never see them. And it's not only with me, It's with people who truely love you.'' He said after kissing her on her cheek. ''That... that verry sweet honey. Do you want me still naughty for tonight?'' She asked with a devilisious smile. ''As always babe.'' Byron said and kiss her fully. 


End file.
